1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for transmitting a plurality of video and audio signals in parallel to each of a plurality of remote terminal units each of which may be located at or near a passenger seat of a passenger vehicle such as an aircraft, a train, a bus, or the like, or at or near a seat in a stadium or theater or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a service and entertainment system for a passenger vehicle, a stadium, a theater, or the like having a plurality of seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603, issued Apr. 22, 1986 to Harrison, that video displays be mounted separately on passenger seats of a passenger vehicle, such as an aircraft. In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603, a video display is mounted on each of plurality of passenger seats and a plurality of video signals, video game software signals and flight information signals are transmitted in parallel to these video displays. The video display at each seat selects one of these signals and displays the selected signal.
In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603, each signal supplied to the video displays is transmitted through a plurality of independent transmission lines (one transmission line for each respective video display). In order to transmit many signals to each display, many transmission lines are required for each display. Accordingly, the system wiring is very complicated and the arrangement of the overall system is also very complicated.
Another aircraft passenger television system, in which video programs can be selected by displays mounted on respective passenger seats, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980, issued Mar. 3, 1987 to Steventon, et al. The aircraft passenger television system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980, however, is incapable of two-way signal transmission between a central unit and each of a plurality of remote units mounted on passenger seats, and is incapable of transmitting signals other than video programs from a central unit to a plurality of remote units. The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980 offers a menu of programs that is too limited for the U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980 system to be used as a broad-menu service and entertainment system for passengers.